Building uniform stairs is one of the more difficult and tedious tasks for a carpenter. A layman often finds the task exceedingly difficult and often discovers after many hours of labor that the stairs he built are inconsistently sized and spaced.
Traditionally, a carpenter's square is used to measure and mark the stringers for stair building. However, a carpenter's square does not adjust, leaving the user to remember the dimensions of the previous stair and consistently mark the stairs along the stringer.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a convenient, inexpensive and effective device for measuring stairs that permits uniform repetition of stair dimensions.